I'm Walking On Sunshine
by Myrne
Summary: Blaine Anderson has loved hiking ever since he was a little boy. Walking the Four Days Marches in the Netherlands is his next big marching event. His whole world is turned upside down when he meets Kurt. Blaine is in for the best week of his life! Heavy on Blaine being great friends with Wevid.
1. Training

I'm Walking On Sunshine

 **Main characters:** Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson  
 **Pairings:** Klaine  
 **Fandom:** Glee  
 **Author:** Myrne  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Summary:** Blaine Anderson has loved hiking ever since he was a little boy. Walking the Four Days Marches in the Netherlands is his next big marching event. His whole world is turned upside down when he meets Kurt, a volunteer, working at the Four Days Marches. Blaine is in for the best week of his life!  
 **Important:** I don't own Glee and their characters!

 **Hi guys, I'm really nervous to start a multi chaptered story, but I'm going for it!**

 **The four days marches is a real event, in my home town in the Netherlands. It's actually the biggest, multiple day marching event in the world with over 40.000 participants every year. Google 'Four Days Marches Nijmegen' if you want to know more about this amazing event!**

 **Not to brag, but I actually finished 3 times (in 2014, 2015 and 2016). I did the 4x40km (almost 25 miles, Blaine has to do 4x50km, which is 31 miles, because he's a 18 year old man). It's so much fun, if you're into hiking ofcourse. But also, the whole week, Nijmegen is hosting a big festival across the whole town, with bands performing and stuff. It's crazy how much I'm actually in love with the whole event. I hope to finish for the fourth time in less than a month (the event is always in the third week of July), so wish me luck!**

 **And I hope you're going to like this story. The story will probably be around 9 or 10 chapters long, depending on how much content I want to actually squeeze into the story.**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.**

#1: Training

"Man, it's hot," Blaine whined, patting his forehead with a tissue for the fifieth time that day. Together with Wes, he was walking 15 miles today. To participate in the Four Days Marches he needed to walk 31 miles every day for 4 days in a row. Luckily, Wes was crazy enough aswell to travel to Europe, the Netherlands to be precise, and participate. Blaine couldn't have wished for a better walking partner.

"I know, Blaine. I heard it's hot in the Netherlands too around the time of the Four Days Marches. Better we get used to it." Wes reached behind and got his water bottle out of his backpack.

"I know, I know." Blaine got his water bottle too, just noticing how dry his throat was. Drinking was always a big problem for him. He either forgot or he didn't bring enough, so he'd run out of water before the end of the hike. He had to force himself to drink every other 15 minutes or so, or he would pass out on the first day of the Four Days Marches. And he had already been accepted to walk and paid for his flight and hotel there. He wasn't planning on drop out on the very first day.

Blaine and Wes were currently walking around Westerville, trying to avoid trails in the country side. The Four Days Marches were all asphalt roads, which was killing for the feet and knees. If they weren't properly trained to walk asphalt, they would be in for 4 days of toughness. And walking 4x31 miles was hard enough already.

"Let's take a break, I'm hungry as hell," Blaine announced, and sat down on a bench on the side of the road, a sign of "you are leaving Westerville" close by. "We still need to walk another 5 miles if we want to reach 15 miles today. And we need to, because next week I want to walk 20 miles."

Blaine was worried. Training was really hard when you were in senior year of Dalton Academy. He wanted to have walked atleast 31 miles once, to feel how it is to walk such a distance. He heard from other participants (yes, he was a member of the 'Four Days Marches USA' facebook page, thank you very much) that the people at the side of the road would cheer you on, and if you were having trouble, often other participants would give words of comfort. So, it was a mental matter for atleast 50%. But you couldn't purely rely on people at the side of the road or the fellow hikers.

"It's going to be okay, stop worrying so much, or else your curles will get sucked into that pretty head of yours," Wes said jokingly, nibbling away on his sandwich. "We're going to be together, and we'll get through it together."

Blaine actually smiled at that statement, because he was so glad he got to do this with Wes. They had tried to get David on their side, but David "wasn't crazy", as he quoted it. He would fly out to Europe aswell, to cheer them on, though. They had booked hotels a year in advance, just because the city of Nijmegen would be packed that week. There were also camp sites, but Blaine wasn't sleeping in a tent when he was walking the biggest hike in his life up to date.

Blaine was lucky, as soon as he told his parents about his plan, they wanted to pay a big part of the trip for him. He was willing to take a part time job, but even then he didn't know if he would have the money in time. His parents paid for his plane ticket and the hotel in the city centre of Nijmegen, just 1 mile from the start and finish line. Often, Blaine hated the fact his parents had much money, because it meant he had a "certain reputation to uphold" (his parents' words, not his), but in this case, he was happy.

It had been a dream to participate in the Four Days Marches ever since Blaine heard of it. When he was 13 years old, he stumbled upon a blog of a participant from the USA, describing his experiences of the Four Days Marches. From that day, he was hooked. Blaine considered himself a hiker, ever since his mother brought him along on hikes around Ohio when he was little. So this event was perfect!

That the event took place in the Netherlands made it slightly harder to participate at a young age, but he spoke to his parents about it, and they promised him that he could go, the year he turned eighteen, if it was still a dream then.

And a dream it was! A year before turning eighteen, Blaine told his parents that if he wanted a place to sleep, they needed to book a hotel right now. So his parents booked a nice room with three beds, one for Blaine, one for Wes and one, just in case someone wanted to come and cheer them on. And that person was David, who told them he would come as soon as Wes and Blaine told them about their plans.

When February rolled around, Blaine checked the official website every day to see if he could register. As soon as the day rolled around, Blaine was signed in, just as Wes. But he knew, that the first time you had to be given a place amongst the 40.000+ participants. Just because every year, there were more people registered than there were places. As soon as you finished once, you knew that the next year, you could walk without biting your nails off in nerves. Luckily, both Wes and Blaine got a spot.

Now, it was April and Wes, David and Blaine were leaving for the Netherlands in just three months. They would arrive in Nijmegen a week prior to the event, to sleep off their jet lags, to prepare and ofcourse to sight see. After the marches, they would be in the Netherlands for another week and then they would spend the whole month of August in other countries in Europe before returning to the USA to start college.

Blaine was accepted into NYU. He was going to New York and he got to travel Europe and participate in the biggest multiple day walking event of the world in the summer before! He considered himself damn lucky.

"Thank you, Wes, for being just as crazy as me to do this." Blaine placed a hand on Wes' shoulder and both they laughed, because yes, they were crazy.

After a 15 minute break, they went on with their hike, completing the 15 miles much quicker than expected. They high fived as soon as they reached Blaine's house, the starting and ending point of that day.

Wes chilled a bit at Blaine's, before getting in his car to go home and relax. A week from that day, they were going to walk 20 miles, and at the rate they were training right now, they would reach the magic 30 miles at the beginning of June, which was perfect.

Blaine took a long, hot shower to ease his muscles and then devoured the meal his mother lovingly cooked up for him. Then he had to force himself to go upstairs to study for his finals. Luckily, the thought of the best summer that was coming up, made it a lot easier to motivate himself to study.

What Blaine didn't know, was that his life would change that summer, in more ways than one.

 **This was just an introduction chapter, no Kurt yet or Klaine interaction, I'm so sorry! Next chapter will be here soon.**


	2. Airplanes and nerves

I'm Walking On Sunshine

 **Main characters:** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson  
 **Pairings:** Klaine  
 **Fandom:** Glee  
 **Author:** Myrne  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Summary:** Blaine Anderson has loved hiking ever since he was a little boy. Walking the Four Days Marches in the Netherlands is his next big marching event. His whole world is turned upside down when he meets Kurt, a volunteer, working at the Four Days Marches. Blaine is in for the best week of his life! Strong on Blaine being great friends with Wevid.  
 **Important:** I don't own Glee and their characters!

 **Hello!**

 **The cover image of this story is actually my father and I finishing my very first Four Days Marches (2014). I was obviously VERY happy and my feet were full of blisters… It's not all sunshine and rainbows, but I'll describe the struggles Blaine and Wes will come across while walking the Four Days Marches.**

 **Thank you for the reviews on this story, I'm very happy people are curious.**

 **This story is Blaine's P.O.V., because I don't know shit about the logistics of the volunteers at the Four Days Marches. After I'm done writing IWOS, I'll publish some one shots in this verse, P.O.V. Kurt.**

 **I made the friendship between Blaine, Wes and David really strong in this fic, because I just really love those guys! Maybe it's not canon, because in 'Glee', they didn't seem that close, but hey. A girl can dream right?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter! And forgive my mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.**

#2: Airplanes and nerves

"Wes, David, please, get a move on!" Blaine was pulling his roller case and on his back rested a very big, very flashy backpack. He felt like a tourist alright, with his sunglasses barely balancing on his nose.

His best friends were behind him, cursing loudly. Somehow, they only had 5 minutes before the check in would close, and they left home with enough time to spare, or so they thought. Ohio traffic at the start of summer holidays was crazy and they pulled into one of the many parking lots of Dayton International Airport with 15 minutes to spare.

They reached the check in counter, breathing heavily and leaning on the desk. Quickly they checked in and they saw their luggage leave on the belt. Now, they actually had an hour and a half before the airplane to Houston would leave. From Houston, they had a non stop plane to Amsterdam and from Amsterdam it was an hour and a half by train to Nijmegen. They would be in the city in 24 hours.

Blaine was nervous, to say the least. Training had gone well, and Wes and he were excited that the Marches would start next week. They had been looking forward to it for a very long time. David was excited as well, to party in the Netherlands. The three of them were ready packing days before their trip would start.

They all graduated Dalton Academy with straight A's. Wes would leave for Harvard to study Law, David would come to New York with Blaine to study at NYU, Management Communication. Blaine was accepted into the Music departement, not really sure yet what his major was going to be.

But first they were going to have so much fun in Europe, before devoting their lives to college. They had been cutting back on the fun in the school year, to focus on getting those straight A's. So now they allowed themselves to go a little crazy, except for the Marching week; Wes and Blaine needed to be focused to finish.

The trio went through security with especially David holding them up. He had all his chargers in his hand luggage, and they all got tangled together( ***** ). Wes and Blaine sighed rather loudly when David got held up, the security wanting to check his back pack. David flashed them a doubting smile, and shrugged his shoulders, and then his friends laughed. They couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

After the incident with the chargers, they got to their gate with still an hour to spare. Blaine's stomach growled loudly. He needed food fast, or he would become crappy. His friends knew him; they knew him ever since they met in kinder garten.

Yes, Blaine, David and Wes were inseparable from the moment in kinder garten. Wes was there for a few months when David and Blaine got in on the same day. David had dropped his apple and Blaine watched with big eyes as Wes picked it up and gave it to David with a shy smile. The interaction between the guys was what caused Blaine to run up to them and introduce himself, very politely, just as his parents taught him. And that was that. That day, he found his best friends in the entire world.

In the years to follow, they would attend the same schools (they made sure their parents kept them together) and after Blaine was attacked at their high school, the three of them transfered to Dalton Academy. After that accident, Wes' parents and David's parents knew they couldn't keep their sons at the same high school their best friend was almost beaten to death, just because he was gay.

To make a long story short, the three guys were sure this friendship would be for ever. And their parents knew too, and that was why this trip was so easy to arrange. They were together, and they would look out for each other. And the parents knew.

"Okay, guys. I just really need food. You don't want a crappy Blaine in the plane." And with those words Blaine jumped up and almost ran to the nearest food court, wasting no time before he stood in line, watching the menu with big eyes.

Wes and David shook their heads at their best friend, but joined him in line, being rather hungry themselves too. They each got a big sandwich and some freshly squeezed oranje juice and munched on it, thinking about the 7 weeks to come.

xXx

Being in an airplane wasn't Blaine's favourite activity, but he knew that it had to be done to get to Europe. He kept himself busy with reading the website of the Four Days Marches from A to Z, making a list with the most helpful tips. Also, he was meeting up with a Four Days Marches veteran in Nijmegen. He was from the USA aswell, and he had finished twenty times already. Blaine was sure he had some tips for him aswell.

They arrived in Houston with, surprisingly, no delay and their change to another plane went without a hitch. They could now really relax for the 11 hour flight to Amsterdam.

"Okay, question time!" David held a piece of paper in front of him, shielding the questions and answers from Wes and Blaine. "How is the first day of the Four Days Marches called?"

"The day of Elst!" Blaine and Wes chanted in union, laughing at their eagerness. They had been studying stupid facts of the Marches for months (years for Blaine) now and David could ask every question and Blaine and Wes would get it right. The names in Dutch were hard though, so their pronunciation was probably way off.

"True or false: The Four Days Marches was officially a march for military people when it started more than 100 years ago."

"True!"

"I'll stop, you know all the answers already. You're officially Four Days Marches nerds and your preparations are complete." David put the piece of paper away in a dramatic way, and relaxed back in his seat, closing his eyes. "Now, shut up. I need my beauty sleep. The women in Nijmegen are going to fall at my feet."

Blaine and Wes snickered, but listened to David's wish, each closing their eyes too. They would need their rest, hard. If they wanted to fight the jet lag they were going to have, they needed to sleep on the plane, or the first two days of being in Nijmegen would be wasted by sleeping at day light and being awake at night.

Blaine turned on a playlist on Spotify named 'sleeping music' and fell asleep, the buzzing of the people in the plane and the piano music in the background.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in a short while we will be landing in Amsterdam. The weather is great, 77 degrees fahrenheit, which is equal to 25 degrees celsius. On behalf of American Airlines, I wish you a great stay in the Netherlands."

Blaine awoke tot his voice of the flight attendant and rubbed his eyes. He had been sleeping for almost the whole flight, which wasn't bad at all. He felt rested and he poked David in the side, who was still sleeping.

Blaine didn't know how, but David needed a fire alarm to wake up. It was often Blaine had to storm into David's dorm room, because he still had 5 minutes before breakfast at Dalton.

David awoke with a jolt, and rubbed his eyes in the same way Blaine just did a few seconds ago. Wes was awake for a while already, and turned off the movie he was watching.

The trio was glad they could leave the plane. Sitting for eleven straight hours was never good for someone. Blaine was skipping to the baggage claim, chanting "we're in the Netherlands, we're in the Netherlands" under his breath. His friends followed, laughing at his silliness.

Soon, they were waiting at platform 5 on the train to Nijmegen. They saw a few people on the platform aswell, who looked like they were going to walk the Four Days Marches too. One of them had a blue backpack which said "100ste vierdaagse"( ****** ). A year back, it was the 100th edition of the Four Days Marches, and everyone got a blue hiking backpack with the logo of the Four Days Marches.

Blaine had desperately wished he could have walked that edition, but he was still too young in his parents' eyes. But now here he was! In the Netherlands, an hour and a half away from the city of the Four Days Marches.

He was nervous, excited and scared all in one. But he would have the greatest week of his life!

 **Okay, another filler chapter. And still no Kurt, SORRY. But I promise, next chapter he'll be there.**

 **(*) = This happened to me last year. I was traveling to Iceland with my parents, sister, sisters boyfriend and my own boyfriend when I got stopped by security, because I had all my chargers in my hand luggage, tangled together. Not my brightest moment.  
(**) = 'Vierdaagse' is the Dutch name of the Four Days Marches. It literally means 'Four Days'.**


	3. Glasz

I'm Walking On Sunshine

 **Main characters:** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson  
 **Pairings:** Klaine  
 **Fandom:** Glee  
 **Author:** Myrne  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Summary:** Blaine Anderson has loved hiking ever since he was a little boy. Walking the Four Days Marches in the Netherlands is his next big marching event. His whole world is turned upside down when he meets Kurt, a volunteer, working at the Four Days Marches. Blaine is in for the best week of his life! - Heavy on Blaine being great friends with Wevid.  
 **Important:** I don't own Glee and their characters!

 **I'm so excited for you guys to meet Kurt, so here's the next chapter!**

 **I want to use this space to shamelessly promote my other story: Now I Know. It's all kind of different scenarios Blaine falls in love with Kurt. I'm kind of out of ideas, so if you could leave me some prompts, that would be lovely. It can be canon, it can be AU, I love it all! You can PM them to me, or you can leave them in a review on 'Now I Know'. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy! And remember: English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for all the mistakes.**

#3: Glasz

If Blaine wasn't sure before, the first few days in Nijmegen made him sure now: This was the most fun he had ever had, yet. Together with Wes and David, Blaine wandered around Nijmegen, they traveled to the zoo in Arnhem by train and bus, they visited Wes' aunt and uncle in Rotterdam and before the three best friends knew, the Sunday before the Marches were about to start rolled around.

Today they could get signed in at the start and finish; the Wedren( ***** ). The man from the USA who Blaine met up with, Frederic, told him it would be better to sign up today than tomorrow, because it would be way less crowded today.

So that was just what Blaine and Wes did, following the signs to the registration office for the 50km walkers. They had to stand in line for 15 minutes or so, before Wes was first. He showed the woman behind the counter his registration, which he had printed out. The woman checked it, together with his passport and asked him his surname and birthday, for extra check. Blaine made pictures when the woman put on the wrist band. They had to wear the wrist band for the rest of the week, this was their ticket to enter and leave the Wedren when they pleased. Wes also got a starting ticket for day 1. That ticket was important to hold on to too, because during the walk, they had to get stamps to show when finished, as proof they had walked the entire route.

Now it was Blaine's turn. He went through the same procedure as Wes, and before they knew, they were proud owners of a red 50km wrist band and a starting ticket for day 1. David hugged them both when they got back to the hotel with everything they needed to start.

Blaine really wanted to go out tonight, and be back at a reasonable time to sleep, because in two days, him and Wes had to get up at 3am. The three friends looked for a karaoke bar to perform at. They missed singing ever since they had to leave the Warblers.

Blaine, Wes and David got ready after a lovely meal at the hotel, Blaine pouring endless amounts of hair gel in his hair, to the point Wes pulled at his arms, trying to get him to move away from the mirror.

"Blaine, please, you look _fine_ ," Wes sighed dramatically _,_ waiting in the door opening of the bathroom. David was chilling, swaying his legs over the edge of the bed, trying not to be bothered by his best friend taking _forever_. He tried giving up being annoyed by Blaine's vainness a very long time ago. Wes did not do such a good job. "Okay, enough." Wes grabbed Blaine's arm again, now succesfully pulling Blaine away from the mirror. "Let's go."

Blaine laughed at his friends, knowing how much it annoyed them how much time he spent in front of the mirror. He grabbed his wallet and phone and put them in his pockets, walking to the door of their hotel room. "I'm done, let's go!"

Wes and David followed their friend, eager of going out and performing, even if it was just a karaoke bar. They put the address in google maps and followed the route, greeting several people they heard talking about the Four Days Marches. A girl their age from Austria even stopped walking for a moment to talk to them. Blaine shook his head at the obvious way David was flirting with the girl. But the girl didn't look that interested and soon the three friends were back on their feet, walking the last two minutes to the karaoke bar.

Inside, the ex Warblers were grinning widely. In the first minute they had already signed up to sing "No Scrubs" by TLC later. Blaine turned around to the bar, ordering some soda for him and Wes and a beer for David. That was one of the many advantages of being in Europe; the drink policy wasn't as strict as in the USA, meaning every person from the age of 18 could drink.

With the drinks balanced in his hands, he walked back to Wes and David, who were standing close to the stage, admiring a girl singing "How Will I Know". Blaine handed the drinks to his friends and swayed to the beat of the song originally sung by Whitney Houston. David was staring at the girl with his heart eyes, while Wes was just really into the song, not caring about the girl who sang it.

 _Good_ , Blaine thought. They didn't need a competition about who should have the girl. Blaine didn't need that kind of distraction in this important week. He looked around the room, spotting a brown haired guy watching the girl, cheering her on. He was either her boyfriend or a really good friend.

Blaine took a better look at the guy, and just when said guy turned around, Blaine could spot his face and Blaine inhaled deeply. The guy was gorgeous! He looked very fashionable with his light purple blouse and his hair was styled to perfection. Blaine wished he could do that with his hair.

Before Blaine could really stop himself, he walked over to the guy, eager to find out if he was gay. Blaine's gaydar was usually really accurate and ofcourse, while a straight guy could be into fashion, it didn't look like this guy was straight at all.

The guy looked up and saw Blaine approaching, smiling shyly and cocked his head slightly while continuing to stare at Blaine. Blaine's heart was flipping out at the sight of the guy's expression. This was another distraction from this important week, but Blaine found himself not minding in the slightest. He needed to speak to him, even if it was only for this evening.

"Hi," Blaine exclaimed as soon as he was in speaking distance of the guy. He looked probably like an idiot, but Blaine didn't care. He needed to know this guy's name, so he could refer to him as something else than 'the gorgeous guy in the karaoke bar' in his mind.

"Hi," the guy answered shyly, but moving closer to Blaine anyway.

Blaine cheered internally, being really proud at himself for being brave enough to speak to this magnificent human being. He was amazed by his beautiful eyes; they were changing colours every minute or so. Now they were green. And Blaine seemed to get lost in them.

"I'm Blaine, I'm from America, I hope that's not a problem." Blaine was hoping there wasn't a huge language barrier between him and the boy with eyes to drown in. Blaine knew from the moment he locked eyes with this person, he was doomed.

"No, not at all, I'm from America myself. And my name is Kurt."

And Blaine was now definitely doomed. As soon as Kurt's eyes met his, he felt his legs turning into jelly. He held on to the table next to him for support; he didn't even hear Wes and David cheering him on from their spot at the stage.

"Great, I mean… I wouldn't have minded if you came from the Netherlands ofcourse… and now I'm rambling, sorry, normally I'm very good with words. Okay, I'm just gonna go now."

 _Good job, Blaine!_ Blaine cursed himself for blowing his chance. He turned around, planning on going back to his friends and sing their song and flee from the bar to never see this boy again. But what he didn't expect was a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Blaine, don't walk away, I think it's rather cute." Kurt blushed at the bold move, but moved around Blaine so he stood eye to eye with him again.

Blaine raised his eyebrow, but inwardly he was screaming. _He thinks I'm cute!_

Kurt boldy grabbed Blaine's hands and walked with him to the person behind the bar who took requests for songs to sing. "Let's sing a song together. Are you familiar with Moulin Rouge?"

"Yes, I am. It may or not be my favourite musical film."

"Great, I'm gonna sign us up to sing "Come What May". I know it's a bit romantic for our first duet, but hey, let's give our friends a show."

 _He wants to sing more duets with me!_ Blaine was having trouble breathing now and watched Kurt with big, adoring eyes. Wes and David called this the "Blaine-is-infatuated"-look and found it rather amusing when he did that.

Kurt watched him amusingly, being flattered that he had this effect on Blaine. There had never been a guy who was so strongly flirting with him and Kurt found it himself liking it.

Blaine and Kurt moved to the corner of the bar, ignoring their friends completely, who were trying to get their attention by making kissing noises. Mercedes and David were talking aswell, luckily including Wes in the conversation.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Kurt. I was very embarrased, but you made it a lot easier." Blaine was very relaxed around Kurt, as if he knew him for years already. Kurt grabbed his hands and squeezed them, staring at Blaine.

"No problem, Blaine. I liked you to stay for a bit longer. I find myself wanting to know you, you seem cool. Please tell me you're gay, otherwise I've read the signs horribly wrong." Kurt became shy again, his confidence growing thinner every silent second that ticked by.

"Ofcourse I'm gay, Kurt. You're gorgeous." Blaine just spoke what was on his mind. He didn't know if he was going to see Kurt ever again, so he just went for it.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt blushed a nice pink colour and finally turned around to Mercedes, who was calling him from the other side of the bar. "What, Mercedes? Don't you see I'm busy?" Kurt bit back.

"We have to go! It's Rachel! She needs us." Mercedes now ran to the two boys with her phone in her hand, waving it in front of Kurt's eyes.

"Shit," Kurt cursed and turned around to Blaine. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I really need to go."

Before Blaine could ask for his number, Kurt disappeared through the door of the karaoke bar. Blaine followed him outside, but arriving outside, slightly out of breath, Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

Blaine entered the bar again, sighing sadly. "I just wished I had his number."

"Me too," David sighed dreamily and Wes and Blaine raised their eyebrows at his friend. "I mean of Mercedes ofcourse."

The trio laughed and got on stage to perform their song, complete with choreography.

But Kurt was on Blaine's mind the whole evening, also when they were walking back to their hotel. Why was he here? Would he walk the Four Days Marches aswell? Or was he here on holiday and would he leave the next day? Who was that damned Rachel who took him away from Blaine?

Blaine only knew his first name and he didn't know where in the USA Kurt came from. Facebook would be useless.

As soon as they reached the hotel, at a reasonable time, Blaine disappeared into the bathroom to do his night routine and stepped into bed.

At night, he dreamt of a glasz-eyed boy, so extremely beautiful.

Oh, Blaine was so screwed.

 **(*) = Normally the Wedren is a parking lot at the border of the centre of Nijmegen, but during the Four Days Marches it's changed to the start and finish, full of tents where you can get drinks, massages, medical help etc. There is even a stage where artists perform for the hikers that already finished that day.**


	4. I can't do this without you

**I'm Walking On Sunshine**

 **Main characters:** Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Kurt Hummel  
 **Pairings:** Klaine  
 **Fandom:** Glee  
 **Author:** Myrne  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Summary:** Blaine Anderson has loved hiking ever since he was a little boy. Walking the Four Days Marches in the Netherlands is his next big marching event. His whole world is turned upside down when he meets Kurt. Blaine is in for the best week of his life! - Heavy on Blaine being great friends with Wevid.  
 **Important:** I don't own Glee and their characters!

 **Hi guys!**

 **Firstly, I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had 1500 words already written, but then I wasn't happy with it at all and then decided to start over. But, I hope you enjoy still.**

 **I'm probably going to need more than 9/10 chapters. Since I've written 4 chapters without even describing the Four Days Marches, so eh… Maybe 15 chapters?**

 **It's only one week until I will start my 5th edition of the Four Days Marches (and hopefully the 4th time I'll finish, so fingers crossed). I'm very excited!**

 **And you know: English isn't my mother tongue, so sorry for all the mistakes. Yadadadada.**

#4: I can't do this without you

Blaine hadn't shut up about Kurt ever since yesterday. Wes and David were actually getting tired hearing about the 'gorgeous boy from the karaoke bar', because even though Blaine knew his name now, he still liked to refer to him like that.

Monday, Blaine and Wes decided to just lay low for the day, needing all their energy in the four days to come. David went out for a couple of hours to get snacks for the hiking duo and to wander around the city centre of Nijmegen. Blaine and Wes always refered to David as 'the mother of the group', which didn't go unnoticed by David. But he didn't seem to care as he came back with two bags full of food.

"Damn, Thompson, you're spoiling us," Wes said from the couch, where he laid with his feet dangling over the side of it. Blaine was stationed on his bed, feet up in the air, swinging them around, reading stories of people who had walked the FDM(*) on his iPad.

David put the bags on the chairs and put the things that needed to stay chill in the little fridge in the little kitchen of the room. He fell down on his bed aswell, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"It's actual madness out there, guys. It's crowded with people and basically all of them are talking about the FDM. I'm spent."

The three of them said nothing for a while, each doing their own thing, with Blaine trying to find Kurt on facebook. Which wasn't easy, because he didn't know his last name and there were thousand of Kurt's from the USA. But Blaine didn't give up so easily. He wanted to know things about the boy, without being a creepy stalker ofcourse.

His friends had warned him about this. Kurt wouldn't want anything to do with him if Blaine finally found him and then would send him message after message, being his annoying puppy self. Blaine actually snorted when Wes quoted exactly that. Because he was not an annoying puppy! How could puppies be annoying anyway?

Blaine got up, after half an hour browsing facebook without going nowhere, with a loud sigh. He put his iPad away and shuffled his feet in his slippers.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty hungry, shall I call for some roomservice? I don't want to get out, and it will probably be swamped everywhere."

"Oh, Blaine, one of your best ideas of today, might I say," David called out. "I want fries and a burger, please."

"Just give me some pasta, I need all the carbs." Wes threw around fancy, healthy words like that sometimes, even though he didn't know shit.

Blaine picked up the phone, mumbling the order of himself (pasta carbonara) and his friends and thanked the person on the other line, then put the ancient hotel phone down. He moved to his bed again and fell down, groaning.

"I'm not looking forward at the alarm tomorrow morning. Or, let's say tonight. 3am is not morning." Blaine sat up straight again, at least waiting to fall asleep after he had dinner. His stomach was protesting, because it needed food right this second.

"Bro, me neither," Wes groaned, also sitting up, waiting for their food to arrive. Wes's stomach was yearning for food aswell.

"Let's just try to go to sleep after dinner, alright? I will need my beauty sleep, and I'm not walking the first day with bags under my eyes," Blaine said proudly, his vainness showing again. His friends weren't surprised.

"Sir, yes, sir," Wes actually saluted Blaine and moved himself to the bathroom, already pulling off his shirt on his way. David threw a pillow at his naked back and it bounced off his body, almost knocking the TV off the dresser.

"Please, David, don't break stuff." Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends, but couldn't help to laugh. He was so happy they came all the way to Europe with him. He couldn't have done this alone.

There was a knock on the door and Blaine got up, slightly confused. Surely that couldn't be the food yet, could it? It had only been a few minutes since he called.

Opening the door, Blaine dropped his iPad still in his hands and widened his eyes. In front of him was Kurt. Beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, glasz-eyed Kurt.

Blaine couldn't think straight for a moment, just kept on staring at the beauty that was in front of him. He should probably say something, but he couldn't get sound past his lips. His heart was beating 200 beats per minute and he felt ridiculous.

"Hi," Kurt said hesitatingly. "I hope I'm not interrupting something?"

Blaine's heart was making salto's. Kurt was being the cutest person on earth, with him shuffling from one leg to the other. He should probably say something right now, before he made a complete fool out of himself.

"Hi, Kurt! No, it's okay. Um, let's move outside for a bit, okay?" In truth, Blaine didn't want his friends to hear this conversation. He had dreamt about this since last night and he was sure he wouldn't see Kurt ever again, so this was a bit of a shock.

When they stood in the hallway of the hotel, Kurt coughed and Blaine saw his adam's apple bob when he swallowed. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's throat. It was a serious problem.

 _Focus on his face, Blaine._

And Blaine did just that, but that was a mistake aswell. Could people drown in other people's eyes? Blaine was doomed.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry for just coming here unannounced. But, I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since last night. My best friend, Rachel, had a crisis and that's why I needed to leave, I would've given you my number, but I was too late." Kurt was rambling and Blaine thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"How do you know I'm staying here though?" Blaine asked carefully. He found it really sweet that Kurt had found him, but he wasn't sure how.

"Okay, I'm going to make a confession. I heard you guys talking about the Four Days Marches, so I figured you were either going to walk or work there as a volunteer. I'm a volunteer at the FDM, so I bribed the people to look up your last name. There are actually three other people named Blaine who are walking, did you know that? But your birth year matched how you look, so this was my best guess. And they told me you're going to walk, wow. That's so great. But anyway… then I looked you up on facebook and lucky me, you posted which hotel you were staying in. And then I had to bribe some other people aswell, namely the receptionist. She thought it was really cute when I tried to find you, so she gave me the number of your room, and… here I am." Kurt was cutely scratching the back of his neck and biting on his lip. "I fucked up, did I? You probably think I'm some weird stalker."

Then, Blaine laughed, full on laughed and watched Kurt with adoring eyes. Kurt was just as crazy as him to find him. He wasn't an annoying puppy!

Kurt was watching him with big eyes, probably thinking he must have gone delirious.

"I'm so glad you found me. I haven't stopped thinking about you either, Kurt." Blaine calmed down enough to say this sentence straight from his heart. Because it was the truth. "So, a volunteer, huh? What do you do?"

Kurt smirked and raised one eyebrow. "I do massages."

Blaine swallowed thickly. Did he get that right? Is this wonderful creature a masseur? All sorts of inappropiate images were flashing through his mind and he had to focus to not make a fool out of himself.

 _Blaine, you have been making a fool of yourself for the past it up._

"Massages? Oh great… I should definitely come by the massage tent this week then. I'll probably need it."

"It's a date," and Kurt winked. _That minx!_

"Uh, I don't want to send you away, because talking to you is so much fun, but we're going to eat soon and then we'll probably go to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

Blaine seriously didn't want to say goodbye to Kurt. Now that he talked to Kurt again, he just wanted to know everything about him and not let him go for a while. But he had the hiking to think about. It had been a big dream for a long time and he felt like a guy couldn't screw that up for him. Even though Kurt was amazing.

"Sure, Blaine. Give me your phone, so I can put my number in it. I want to send you support texts for tomorrow, so don't forget to send me a text so I have your number aswell. And maybe, if you're not too tired, you can come by the massage tent when you finish? I'd really like to get to know you, but I probably don't have time to get coffee. You are busy during the day and I'm busy during the night." Kurt looked through his eyelashes at Blaine, eyes sparkling.

"You don't need to convince me, Kurt, I'm all yours. I'm all ready to get to know you." Blaine handed Kurt his phone and within seconds Blaine was proud owner of Kurt's freaking phone number! His heart did a little dance inside his chest.

"See you tomorrow, Blaine," Kurt purred and before Blaine could even blink, Kurt had disappeared, moving through the hallway gracefully.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said, dazed. Then he sighed and with a moonstruck expression, he entered the hotel room again.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Wes and David were all over him in a second, not letting him breath properly. Not that he was doing that in the first place, but hey.

"I know, guys. He's amazing." Blaine grinned widely and stared at his best friends with a silly grin on his face.

Blaine walked back to his bed, sitting on the edge of it and opened his phone. Looking for Kurt, he smiled when he saw his full name. Kurt Hummel. It totally suited him.

 _Hi Kurt. Now you do have my number. Keep the support texts coming, please. I feel like I will going to need it. Thank you for finding me. – Blaine_

His phone alerted him of a text message only a minute after he sent his.

 _Thanks, Blaine. I'm have I've found you too. Good luck tomorrow and don't forget to stop by the massage tent. – Kurt x_

That little 'x' did all sorts of things to Blaine, like turning him into a giggling school girl.

The rest of the evening was spent eating, talking about Kurt and the FDM and going to bed early. Blaine couldn't sleep for a while, but with thoughts of Kurt, he fell asleep, with a smile around his lips.

 _I'm the luckiest man in the world right now._

 **(*) = I made up an abbreviation for the Four Days Marches. So if further on in the story you see FDM, I mean the Four Days Marches.**

 **Next chapter, it's finally day 1 of the FDM. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**

 **\- Myrne.**


	5. Day 1

**I'm Walking On Sunshine**

 **Main characters:** Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Kurt Hummel  
 **Pairings:** Klaine  
 **Fandom:** Glee  
 **Author:** Myrne  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Summary:** Blaine Anderson has loved hiking ever since he was a little boy. Walking the Four Days Marches in the Netherlands is his next big marching event. His whole world is turned upside down when he meets Kurt. Blaine is in for the best week of his life! Heavy on Blaine being great friends with Wevid.  
 **Important:** I don't own Glee and their characters! I also apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

Hi guys!

I'm back with this story. I'm in the mood again (check out my other story: Is It Possible, Mr. Loveable?, it's also a Klaine one) and I really want to finish this story, because I'm still in love with the Four Days Marches. It's a wonderful event. I finished last year and this year I'm gonna participate again and hopefully finish for the fifth time, which means… my silver medal!

Without further ado, enjoy chapter 5 a.k.a. day 1 of the 4DM for Blaine and Wes!

 **#5: Day 1**

"Please turn that awful noise off and let me sleep," Wes whined and turned around in his bed, pulling the blankets over his head in the process.

Blaine was having none of it, though. He threw a spare pillow into the direction of Wes and whooped when it succesfully hit his friend's head.

"Come on, man, we have to get up! It's the first day of the Marches, Wes!"

Groaning, Wes removed the blankets from his face and then the rest of his body, sticking one foot out of the bed and then the other, moving himself on the edge of his bed, blinking rapidly.

"Why couldn't they just start at 8am or something?"

"We've been over this a thousand times, because then we have to walk until late in the evening and the sun is gonna shine bright and it's gonna be hot."

"Yes, yes, I know, it's a rethorical question…" Wes was finally out of bed and jealously stared at David, still sound asleep even though there was so much noise.

"Dibs on the bathroom," Blaine called out before Wes could even think about moving to the bathroom. "And don't even dare to get back to sleep. You could fill your waterbottles and grab the snacks."

Wes growled low in his throat, because his best friend knew him way too well.

Blaine moved himself to the bathroom, cutting the time of his morning routine in half, because they had to get breakfast in 10 minutes if they wanted to be at the starting line when the starting shot was fired.

Wes, in the mean time, packed not only his backpack, but also Blaine's, because he had to do something to not snuggle under the blankets again and sleep some more. He moved quickly and swiftly through the large hotel room, grabbing all the stuff he needed in a record time of three minutes.

Blaine emerged from the bathroom very quickly, Wes proudly noticed. He flew into the bathroom before Blaine was completely out and pointed at Blaine's backpack.

"I packed yours too. Yes, I thought about the nasty orange energy drinks you drink too much of." Wes shook his head in disbelief, because those things were absolutely disgusting, but Blaine insisted he would perform better.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up, Wes. We need to be downstairs for breakfast in 5 minutes."

Wes, too, did his morning routine quickly enough, so that they headed downstairs one minute after they agreed. Blaine had already put his shoes on, Wes just walked to breakfast on his socks, his walking boots in his hands.

"Oh, eggs!" Blaine exclaimed when they entered the breakfast room, where several other hikers were already having breakfast. The whole hotel was full of hikers after all, but some didn't have to start until 7am, because they were the lucky sons of bitches who were walking the 30km.

Unfortunately for Blaine, Wes and all the other men between 18 and 50 (and some women who voluntarily chose to walk the 50km!), they had to start at the ungodly time of 4am.

Blaine and Wes each grabbed a plate and put different kind of food on it. They also grabbed some extra energy bars for snacks on the road.

"And, are you nervous?" Wes asked quietly, as soon as they were seated with their food, munching on it, while it was very silent in the room. They could feel the tension. Everyone was nervous.

"Yes, I am terrified. I wanted to train more, but I'm well read about the whole Marches and I know enough about the route not to be surprised I guess."

"Yes, same here, although I'm not a Marches nerd like you I guess." Wes chuckled, because he was sure his friend read every English article about the Marches. He was proud at Blaine for his determination.

He received a slap on his shoulder from Blaine and a loud laugh, which caused several people to look up. Suddenly the bubble seemed to be popped and the room was suddenly buzzing with conversation.

Blaine and Wes cleaned up their table, bringing their dirty plates and cups back to where they were collected by hotel staff to be washed.

"Let's go."

Blaine waited patiently for Wes, who was putting on his shoes and then they walked outside, following ten other men and one woman who were also heading for the starting line.

Blaine's mobile suddenly chimed and he furrowed his eyebrows. Who could text him this early?

 _Hey dudes! HAVE FUN. Sorry, but I'm going back to bed, I needed to pee. – David_

Blaine snorted when Wes was reading his phone aswell, probably the same text of David.

"That guy gives away too much information sometimes," Wes laughed and put away his phone, after answering their friend shortly.

Another text came in for Blaine, and it was his mother in the USA. Ofcourse she texted right now, it was the evening there right now.

 _Hey Blainey! Good luck on your first day of the Marches! Your father sends you his regards aswell. Don't forget to have fun aswell. And if you feel the need to drop out, don't think you're weak. I'm proud of you already. X Mom._

His mother had always been a very warm person, unlike his father. His father had just this professional glow over him and it didn't disappear at home. Blaine was sure his father didn't say to send his regards to Blaine, but his mother included it in the text anyways, to make him feel loved by both her and his father.

Blaine never felt loved by his father, however, but luckily his mother and brother made up for all the love lacking on his father's side.

"You're popular," Wes said, while they were moving closer to the starting line. Blaine blushed and put away his phone, since he needed to focus now. He moved the sleeves of his shirt up his arm, so his wrist band became visisble. It needed to be scanned at the starting line.

When Wes and Blaine arrived at the Wedren, it was full of people. It was 5 minutes before 4, so everyone was still talking excitedly, shuffling from one foot to the other. Almost everyone was sipping on cups of coffee. Blaine and Wes already had coffee at the hotel, so they were good for now. They made the agreement to walk for four hours, until 8am, and then buy their first cup of coffee. Until then, they would drink water and energy drinks.

"It's so close now!" Blaine whispered excitedly, eyeing all the 8,000 people who were starting the 50km. It looked like so much people right now, but soon they would spread out on the route and it would be easy to find your own tempo.

Blaine knew that the 40km was a lot more crowded, so he was actually glad he was walking the 50km. He hated stepping on someone's heels because he couldn't find his space to walk.*

At 3.59am the Marching leader appeared on a balcony, so he could be seen by everyone. After a short talk, in both Dutch and English, he lifted up the gun and fired it, sending a loud "bang" in the air.

There was an excited murmur in the crowd and suddenly everyone moved forward. The scanning of the wrist bands began and after a few minutes Wes and Blaine were in front of the line. Flashing bright smiles to the people scanning, they let their wrist bands get scanned and then they were on their way!

Blaine and Wes high fived each other, marking their true start of the Marches. People next to them wished them 'succes', which is the word the Dutch use for 'good luck'. Blaine's face warmed up when he looked around him. It was instant friendship, even though he didn't know these people. Everyone walking here had respect for him and he had respect for everyone else. It felt like one big family.

They moved out of the city of Nijmegen fairly quickly, still completely in darkness. Then the bridge doomed up in the shadows, looking very big and intimidating. They had to cross the river running through Nijmegen and at the other side of the river they would move on to several villages, where people would cheer on the hikers and party and drink (yes, even at 5am in the morning!).

"In the afternoon we have the bridge aswell, right?" Wes swallowed as he watched it with big eyes.

Blaine nodded and pouted. "It's gonna be so hot there, with no shadow whatsoever. But let's not think about this afternoon just yet. We still have a long way to go."

In the following hour, where they had to walk next to the river for 5km to the first village, they met three men from the USA. They were all from Chicago and they were all walking the Marches for the tenth time.

Blaine and Wes were going steady, already past the first village where they were shocked at the amount of people. It was still early on in the morning, but the party was already in full swing, big tents everywhere and loud music sounding through the streets. Blaine was loving it, though, since it made him walk faster.

When they made their way over to the next big village, where the party would be even bigger, Blaine and Wes started talking about their upcoming trip in Europe. They would go to Belgium, France, Spain and Portugal for 5 weeks. It was way too short to see all those beautiful countries, but the original plan was even more countries in much less time, so they had already sacrified enough.

Wes suddenly started whining as he felt his shoe tightening around a spot on his feet.

Blaine noticed the uncomfortable look on Wes's face and frowned worriedly, looking at how Wes started limping slightly. It was way too early to start limping already, so Blaine pulled Wes aside, sitting down on a low wall in front of someone's house and they removed Wes's shoes.

They spotted a tiny blister and Wes whined when Blaine ran over it with his thumb. Blaine quickly pulled his first aid kid from his bag and quickly punctured the blister, bandaging the spot and putting on Wes's sock again, all in the course of 5 minutes.

"You are a life saver, Blaine," and Wes hugged his best friend tightly, as he put pressure on his foot and found out it only hurt slightly.

"Your sock had a wrinkle in it. Watch out or your feet will be covered in blisters by the end of the day and it would be nearly impossible to finish the Marches. I don't want my friend to quit on me!" Blaine said rather strictly and pulled Wes up.

They continued their way to Elst, the biggest village they would cross today. They loved all the support they got from people on the sidelines and they often got thumbs up or people holding up their hands, asking for a high five. Wes was grinning widely when a rather hot girl was holding up a 'free hugs' sign.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face, Montgomery, or she thinks you're a psycho." Blaine rolled his eyes when he saw his friend literally skipping over to the poor girl. Blaine waited patiently until his friend came back with a slight lovestruck expression on his face.

"She felt amazingly against my body, Anderson," Wes sighed dreamily.

"Ew, shut up, Wes, no one wants to hear that," Blaine exclaimed rather loudly and received a few curious glances from other hikers.

They entered Elst in a rather good time and Blaine was happy. If they kept this up, they would finish around 2 in the afternoon, which was not bad for the first day of the Marches. They knew each day they would walk slower, because of the distance and the pain in their feet, but the first day could be done in 10 hours.

When they neared a massage tent, Blaine's heart suddenly beat faster and he had no idea why. But then he saw a figure coming from behind the tent, the same figure that haunted his dreams ever since they met…

"It's Kurt!" Blaine breathed out excitedly and pulled Wes over to the tent in which Kurt was currently massaging a tired looking hiker.

Blaine neared the tent and Kurt looked up. They locked eyes and they smiled brightly to each other. Wes stood behind Blaine, rolling his eyes and making gagging noises. Blaine reached behind him and slapped his friend on his shoulder and turned back to look at Kurt again. Through all the noise they couldn't really communicate, but their looks lingered on until Blaine felt a harsh tug from Wes.

"Dude, you can eyefuck Kurt later! Let's go, we still have a long way to go!"

Blaine turned back to Kurt, who was still massaging while staring at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. Blaine pointed at Kurt, then grabbed his phone and pretended to text and then pointed at himself. Hopefully Kurt would understand Blaine wanted him to text him when he had the time. If Kurt took too long, Blaine would just text first.

Blaine waved and did an eternal dance when he saw the regret in Kurt's face when he waved back and then went back to his job, actually paying attention this time.

Wes and Blaine moved through Elst quickly and they almost were at the point the 40KM hikers would take a different route back to Nijmegen. They spotted a tent where they could buy coffee and had plastic chairs they could chill on. They needed it. The first 20KM was over and they could feel it.

"Coffee, finally," Wes sighed out, holding a white plastic cup in both his hands, inhaling the scent, looking rather pleased.

"Amen, brother," Blaine exclaimed, sipping his still scalding coffee, feeling his tongue tingle.

"We're doing great, Wes!" Blaine continued while they were blowing their coffees to get them to cool down.

"I agree, I think you got new energy after you met with Kurt, right?" Wes threw a wink in Blaine's direction, who turned a lovely shade of pink. Wes laughed and sipped his coffee, which was now a good temperature to drink.

Blaine did the same and finished his coffee in a few large sips, throwing the cup in the trash. He grabbed a muesli bar from his bag and munched on it, moving his feet around in his shoes. His feet were starting to feel a bit sore already, but he knew from Frederic that was normal. They would start to hurt after 20 or 30KM or so and it would become seriously uncomfortable. The challenge is to keep pushing through and try to ignore the pain.

Wes suddenly jumped up and put his backpack back around his shoulders. "Let's go, buddy."

Blaine loved the sudden enthusiasm from his friend and stood up as well, hissing when his feet shifted in his shoes. "Okay, yes, I'm ready!"

They moved through Elden and Huissen, to join the 40KM hikers again just as they were entering a street through the fields, with no shade from trees or whatsoever. Wes was already wiping his towel he brought with him over his forehead.

"The heat is killing me," he moaned, while Blaine was reaching for his water bottle again. He knew it could get hot, but this was serious, with temperatures over 80 degrees Fahrenheit. He saw the others around them struggling aswell and he was glad they weren't the only ones.

"Hey," Wes and Blaine heard and they looked up, seeing a petite girl with blond hair walking next to them. "I heard you guys talking English! Where are you guys from?" Her accent sounded like she came from the Netherlands.

"We're from America, Ohio to be precise," Wes answered politely and then proceeded to drink some water aswell, following Blaine's advice to drink a lot.

"Oh, cool! I've just finished high school and I will go and study English at the University in Nijmegen in the fall." The girl flashed a bright smile at Blaine and Wes and the two friends both smiled back. Her enthusiasm was contagious and soon they were talking and joking and before they knew they entered Bemmel, the last village before they would reach Nijmegen again. Blaine was so proud of him and Wes and Tara, the girl they ran into and had nice conversations with. She walked the 40, but she did it for the first time too and it was hard for her aswell, also because she didn't have someone she knew as a walking buddy.

Steadily, they reached the bridge that would bring them back over the river into Nijmegen. Blaine and Wes high fived each other and Tara flashed them both a bright smile. "We did it! Day 1 almost complete!"

They crossed the bridge in the burning sun and Blaine lost his water bottle over the edge of the bridge when he wanted to put it back in his bag, which made them laugh loudly, earning curious glances from everyone around them.

* * *

"I'm spend." Wes exclaimed when they fell down on the ground at the Wedren. They finished around 5 minutes past 2 in the afternoon and they were more than happy with that. It was still early, so they could get their wristband scanned rather quickly. There, they also received their ticket for day 2.

"Me too, dude." Blaine closed his eyes and felt the hot sun on his face, which felt better now they weren't walking anymore.

"Hello, Blaine," was the next thing he heard and Blaine opened his eyes quickly, waking up from an uncomfortable nap on the ground. Wes was still napping next to him. He looked up and spotted Kurt looking at him amusingly.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, jumping up and yelping because of the pain in his feet. Kurt was next to him in a split second, holding him by the shoulders and looking at him worriedly. Blaine gasped for air and stared back at Kurt. He could count the freckles on Kurt's nose and he instantly loved them.

"You finished! I'm so proud of you, Blaine!" Kurt flashed a beautiful smile and Blaine started feeling weak in the knees. Wes was still out on the ground, so Blaine could flirt without being constantly teased by his best friend.

"Thanks, Kurt. It was hard, but I'm very motivated for the second day. Hey, shouldn't you be in the massage tent?" Blaine instantly asked worriedly, afraid he was holding Kurt from his important job.

"No, I actually volunteered to start earlier and go to Elst with some of the volunteers to offer massages on the road. Because of that I don't have to start until 4 in the afternoon. It's three now."

"Thanks for waking me up. I should probably wake up Wes and go back to the hotel for a well deserved shower," Blaine said, though with much regret in his voice. He didn't want to leave Kurt now that he was talking to him, but he needed his rest also if he wanted to have a serious shot at starting tomorrow.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed quickly, putting a hand on Blaine's chest. "Please, don't leave just yet. I know you're tired, but let me offer you a massage. Please?"

Blaine swallowed as he watched Kurt's eyes sparkle. "Okay, okay, just put away the puppy eyes, they are killing me, quite literally."

15 minutes later, Blaine was groaning into the wooden walkboards. It shouldn't be comfortable, but it was. Kurt had soft hands, but firmly provided Blaine's sore muscles with some pressure it highly needed. Blaine's shirt was off and he was wearing shorts so Kurt could also reach his calves, which were so sore now Kurt was putting pressure on it.

"You're amazing. Can I marry your hands?" Blaine moaned and he heard Kurt chuckling. Blaine sank further into the uncomfortable floor as Kurt was running his skilled hands over his body. It was a dream come true. He had been thinking of Kurt a lot in the last few days and for him to touch Blaine's body like that was a godsend.

"Okay, I'm all done. Your muscles are feeling better again. They were seriously tight!" Kurt exclaimed as he shook Blaine's legs to relieve the stress and he helped Blaine standing up.

"Thank you so much, that was amazing. What can I ever do to repay you?" Blaine asked, his eyes bright, hoping he would see Kurt more this week.

"Finish the Marches. And if you finish before 3 tomorrow, I can give you another massage if you'd like?" Kurt answered, flashing the same puppy eyes as before.

"I'd like that, Kurt," and before Blaine could even think about it, he grabbed Kurt's hands and squeezed them. Way too soon, he heard groaning coming from Wes and regretfully, he released Kurt's hands and turned to Wes, who was currently in the process of sitting up.

"This floor is not the best to nap on if you've just walked 50km," Wes groaned and Kurt and Blaine both laughed. Blaine helped his friend up, who slung his bag around his back.

"Thanks again, Kurt. I'd love if you could text me every once in a while? If you're not too busy that is." Blaine flashed Kurt a doubtful smile, who smiled back brightly, wrapping his arms around Blaine in the process.

"I'll do that, Blaine. Go back to the hotel and take a shower, you kind of smell bad, sorry about the reality check." Kurt chuckled, which made Blaine chuckle and they parted with another hug and Kurt leaving a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine was floating on cloud nine the whole way back to the hotel. Wes was, ofcourse, teasing him about it. They also flashed David a text, letting him know they had finished and they were coming back to the hotel right now.

At the hotel, they did a rock, paper, scissors to decide which person could take a shower first. Blaine won fair and square and collected clean, relaxing clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

In the shower, Blaine had a lot of time to think about the first day of the Marches. It was amazing in all sorts of ways. He loved the atmosphere, the people at the sideline cheering them on, how most of the hikers were nice to each other, even though it was crowded at some points. The day became even better when he saw Kurt at the Wedren. Kurt was amazing in so many ways that Blaine wanted to get to know him better. He just hoped Kurt felt the same way.

When he exited the shower, he saw a text appearing on his phone. After drying his hands, he opened it and his heart instantly made a jump, spotting the name.

 _I'm so happy we had the opportunity to talk some more today. You're amazing. I can't wait to get to know you better. – Kurt x_

Blaine squealed and held the phone close to his heart, which was beating like a maniac. With clean clothes on, he fell on the bed and sent an already napping Wes to the bathroom, while taking a nap himself until David came back from the city centre.

The three friends had dinner together in the hotel room and Blaine and Wes fell asleep rather early, already looking forward to another day of the Four Days Marches.

* * *

(*) = This is actually true. It's so crowded at the 40km route, you sometimes step on the feet of the people in front of you. That's why I wanted to walk the 50km two years ago, because you have more space. But unfortunately for me, it was too hard, so I went back to the 40km. You shouldn't walk the Marches if you're going to be constantly annoyed by people walking in front of you. Some people even cut you off (which is actually really annoying). I always try not to cut people off.


End file.
